Against Tomorrow's Sky
by adistantland
Summary: A collection of Rivamika oneshots that vary by theme, length, and rating.
1. Through the Eyes of Another

_Title: Through the Eyes of Another_

_Rating: M_

_Summary: After the war, the soldiers of the Scouting Legion begin to notice something going on between its two strongest fighters. A series of firsts through the eyes of their closest comrades._

_A/N: Written for Day One (Iridescent) of the second Rivamika week on tumblr. I'll be updating this during and even after Rivamika week is over with every oneshot I come up with. Enjoy!__  
_

* * *

The first time Mikasa confessed her attraction for the short-tempered Captain, Armin was shocked.

Not only did it throw him for a loop, but he always swore she carried a torch for their loudmouth best friend. His secret observations on the stoic woman all pinpointed to the fact that she loved Eren in more than a brotherly way. Now, as she sat opposite him in the mess hall, he prepared to call her out on such a blatantly half-assed lie.

But then he finally noticed her uncharacteristic behavior.

A bright pink hue burned her cheeks as she shot a few glances at their Captain who sat at the other side of the room. His drunken laugh echoed throughout the hall, and Mikasa nervously toyed with the end of her crimson scarf at the rare, captivating noise.

Armin recognized the longing in her normally apathetic stare and knew that a lie like that couldn't be fabricated.

"Maybe you should tell him that," the blond suggested, a coy smile flitting onto his features as he lift the rim of his teacup to his lips.

The oriental woman never bothered to voice a response. The grateful smile she directed at him was enough of an answer to show how delighted his approval made her.

—

The first time Levi openly appeared to care about another soldier, Hanji was proud.

His young apprentice had just returned from her first—unsuccessful—solo scouting mission with her uniform tattered, pallid skin stained in crusted brown blood, and charcoal eyes lifeless even in the bright afternoon sun. She'd been through hell and back, but their comrades were relieved to see her make it through the gates to the headquarters no matter how battered and bruised she was.

Levi had waited for Mikasa all morning. Though Hanji thought nothing of it at first, seeing as he was merely perched on a tree branch and indulging in some reading, it wasn't until her third time passing the aloof captain that she realized how tense he actually was.

His steely eyes were trained on the novel in his hands, one of them frequently withdrawing from the book to reach up to his cravat to adjust the constricting fabric. It was strange, since it never seemed to bother him before, and it wasn't particularly warm that day.

That was the only indication, however minor, that something was off with him.

Her suspicions proved correct when Mikasa finally made it home.

Levi took in the younger woman's appearance and Hanji noticed the slight downturn of his lips, as well as the flicker of a twitch in his eye. And when Mikasa fainted from exhaustion, Levi caught her just before she hit the dirt, dirtying his white pants in the process.

When Hanji reached out to take Mikasa from his arms, he simply pulled her out of the bespectacled woman's reach.

"I've got her." He muttered tersely, wasting no time by carrying her inside.

It was surprising to say the least, but Hanji couldn't fight the bright smile edging onto her face.

How the young soldier managed to break through Levi's barriers, Hanji would never know.

—

The first time Sasha knew Mikasa was harboring a secret from her and the rest of their squad, she was confused and perhaps a bit hurt.

It was a little over a month after Mikasa's failed mission. Her friend was completely recovered by then and so, with Sasha's sheer determination, convinced the onyx haired woman that a night in the city was just the thing she needed after weeks on bed rest.

They spent hours looking for a replacement for the hideous sable dress—all faded and reeking of dust!—her comrade decided to dress up in for the evening. It was just like her to not give a rat's ass about what she wore in public, Sasha thought with a roll of her amber eyes.

Dress searching proved fruitless, but Sasha swore she would whet the stoic woman's taste in fashion before the night was over.

A roll of bread was shoved halfway into her mouth when a flash of silver caught her eye. The bite was chewed slowly as she silently observed Mikasa in the chair opposite her.

Her midnight orbs were hazy, idly pushing her noodles across her plate as the slender digits of her other hand fiddled with a thin silver chain hidden beneath her carmine scarf.

It was a locket—an antique, Sasha noticed—but something she couldn't recall Mikasa ever wearing before.

Sasha wasn't a stupid woman. The redhead was easier distracted than most, maybe, but she was far from ignorant.

She was obviously seeing someone. But the question was who and why she was keeping it under wraps.

Sasha tucked into her food once more, ignoring the slight betrayal that stabbed at her heart. She would just have to trust that her best friend would come to her when she felt the time was right.

—

The first time Levi and Mikasa made their relationship public, Jean was furious.

He had just filed in his mission report to the Commander and was on his way to take a long, relaxing soak in the bathhouse when he saw them in a rather intimate display in the courtyard.

The pair stood on the steps, which only accentuated their height difference, with Levi's fingers lazily brushing the swell of her hip before he tenderly squeezed the curve like it was an affirmation for something unspoken. And then Mikasa was suddenly bent down slightly at the waist, lovingly slanting her lips against the Captain's like they've been practicing the simple act for months. And that's when it hits him.

Their affectionate lip lock appeared far too experienced to have been done for the first time. Jean held the knowledge that the oriental woman's first kiss was still waiting to be stolen. But after the not-so-subtle flaunt of their relationship, the younger man knew that that fact hadn't held true for months.

His chance was lost. All those years attempting to impress her went down the drain.

Jean wasn't aware that he was still gaping like a fish as Mikasa casually strode over in his direction, a content smile adorning those cherry, kiss-swollen lips.

"Hello John!" Her greeting was as vibrant as the lavender flower tucked in her ebony locks. And though he was elated that she finally acknowledged him, the feeling was soon squelched once he realized she called him by the wrong name.

He wasn't sure what to be angrier at.

—

The first time Levi and Mikasa hit a rift in their relationship, Erwin was one of the unfortunate souls caught in the crossfire of their rage.

In actuality, it was only Levi he ran into and his temper took on the silent, brooding route. Well… more than it already was. Though he was tight-lipped about their little spat, it was equally, if not more terrifying than his usual behavior.

Mikasa on the other hand was more expressive with her frustration, taking out her anger on various spar partners and the poor boy who harbored a crush on the girl since he first met her.

It was Jean's own mistake, attempting to comfort and lure her into his own arms so she wouldn't be tempted to run back to Levi.

His strategy failed. The moment he offered to be her shoulder to cry on, she fixed him with a glare that could curdle milk, throwing a punch into his shoulder and promptly stalking off. Both Erwin and Levi happened to witness the whole ordeal and Levi couldn't help but chuckle at the young man's pain in passing.

Another week flew by and Erwin felt the need to knock some sense into his friend.

They were seated in his office on the second floor, Levi casually sipping his tea as he stole glances outside the glass pane. Threaded in-between the tips of his fingers was the broken silver chain of the heirloom he gave to Mikasa.

The object of his affections stood near the main gate with Historia, both women waiting for Sasha to arrive so they could make their departure. Levi's lover was a vision in white and royal blue even in the darkening orange and violet hued sky. Levi truly was a fool if he just stood by and let her walk away.

"What were you two even fighting about?"

The Captain actually turned sheepish underneath Erwin's scrutinizing stare. "Her habit of leaving her filthy clothes all over my bedroom floor."

The blond man warily shook his head, rubbing his eyes at his festering agitation.

"You really are an idiot."

—

The day Levi and Mikasa reunited, Eren was the unlucky bastard who was the first to find out.

Not that there was anything wrong with the two being together or anything. In fact, Eren was all for the relationship and was probably their number one supporter—aside from Hanji, perhaps. Because how cool was it, being the adoptive brother of the one dating humanity's strongest soldier? It wasn't a common thing to brag about.

But no matter how much he loved the pair, nothing prepared him for something like this.

The emerald eyed boy strolled into the training grounds, humming a tune he heard in town a few evenings back. Hanji misplaced a few notes from her files and begged him to check the field just in case she left them there. It was a long shot, but Eren complied anyway.

Tilting his chin upwards, Eren filled his lungs with fresh air before sighing contently. The sky was a vivid shade of blue without a cloud in sight. And though the air was crisp, the sunlight warmed him up enough to make the journey pleasant.

He was almost at the precise location Hanji spoke of when he heard it.

A cry!

Someone was in pain—most likely injured from a rough training session—and he needed to get whoever it was into safe hands as soon as possible.

The brunet broke into a sprint in the direction the sob came from, desperate to help the wounded comrade, only to come to a halt at the sight before him.

Slumped against the trunk of a tree was Levi, a pleasured grimace crossing his features as Mikasa rode him like there was no tomorrow. Her fingernails dug into the bark above her lover's head, a delighted whimper escaping her swollen lips as he rose to encircle a pert nipple into his hot mouth.

One hand lifted to fist the grass-stained button up bunched around her elbows, sucking at her sensitive flesh as he assumed a better suited sitting position. The movement slid his member even deeper into her slick womanhood, earning a toe-curling shudder from the young woman in his arms.

Levi's free hand disappeared in-between their bodies, and Eren had only one guess to where it went, because as soon as he reached her most heavenly place she was squirming in his grasp, fingers gripping his dark locks as he stoked the fires to her arousal once again.

Then suddenly Levi was thrusting up into her, Mikasa moaning brokenly and meeting the quickening rhythm to hear the pleasured sounds sigh from her lover's lips.

"That's it, Mikasa." he rasped against her pale neck, encouraging her to go wild for him.

And that's when Eren finally gathered his wits.

He left the scene as quickly as he could. Tears formed in his jade orbs as he attempted to rid of the burning image of his sister and the Captain in the middle of the throes of passion, nearly tripping on a tree root as he made his escape.

Hanji could look for her notes herself. There was no way he would step into that forest again anytime soon.

* * *

_A/N: And there you have it! Day Two will be coming out soon. :)_


	2. A Woman's Privacy

_Title: A Woman's Privacy_

_Rating: T_

_Summary: Mikasa's birthday is coming up and Eren and Jean are determined to find her the perfect present._

_A/N: Written for Day Two (The Gift) of the second Rivamika Week on tumblr._

* * *

"You guys, this is a bad idea."

Armin stood stiffly at the door, frantically flicking his gaze up and down the hallway before turning back to the two boys in Mikasa's room. Jean tugged open a drawer from her desk and began rummaging through it's contents as Eren peered under her bed. They were determined, agitated, and blatantly ignoring him. Armin curled his hands into fists.

"You _guys_, she could be here any minute. Why don't you just ask her what she wants for her birthday?"

"Now isn't the time for these ridiculous suggestions, Armin." Eren reprimanded from underneath Mikasa's bed, the bottom half of his body wriggling as he struggled to reach something.

"I agree with Eren. I can't just go up to her and ask! She'll blow me off," Jean exclaimed, flipping through some loose papers he came across, only to shove them back into the drawer again. "And she won't be here for at least an hour. She's still out training with Levi."

Armin sighed and crossed his arms as he leant against the door frame. "You're both making this harder than it needs to be. Not to mention that this is a _huge _invasion of privacy."

Neither of them bothered to answer and Armin felt his patience wearing thin. It was a difficult feat to accomplish.

The blond massaged his temples from his festering irritation. What did they expect to find? Mikasa was incredibly reserved and didn't display much interest in activities that didn't involve protecting Eren. They were wasting time being in here. And knowing Mikasa, her revenge would involve something more than a little roughhousing if she ever found out they were rifling through all of her personal belongings. Armin fidgeted uncomfortably at the doorway.

"Can we _please _just go? I don't want Mikasa to be mad at us." The boy pleaded, a bead of sweat beginning to trickle down his temple._  
_

"You should be helping us, Armin!" Eren's head popped out from under the bed, hair coated in dust. "I can't have Mikasa thinking I forgot her birthday." He coughed a few times before clambering to his feet.

"But that's exactly what happened." Armin muttered under his breath, surveying the hallway once again.

"Can it, Armin. How do you think she's going to feel when you don't have a present to give her?"

"Well that's not going to happen because I bought her something over a week ago."

The other two boys perked up at this, halting all their frantic movements as they stared wide eyed at the shorter boy. "What'd you get her?" Jean questioned desperately, gripping Armin's arms firmly as he shook him. "How did you know?" Eren chimed in, also trying to reach for the blond.

Armin stumbled over his words as his back hit the wall. "I-I-I just asked her. Sh-She told me to get her another journal."

Jean's grasp loosened as he turned his gaze to Eren. "Another? So the old one has to be here somewhere!" And with that, both boys jumped right back into their search. Armin slid his body down to the ground.

Mikasa was definitely going to kill them.

Nearly ten minutes later, Eren excitedly held a small leather journal in his hands. "I found it!" Armin managed to snatch it before they tore it open. "_No_. Mikasa's secrets are in here. I refuse to allow this to happen behind her ba—" Eren tackled him before he could finish his demand, and as soon as his back hit the floor, Jean swiped the journal from his hands and began flipping through it.

The longer Jean stared at Mikasa's diary, the more confused he appeared. "Eh!? Most of the pages are just hearts with the Captain's name in it!" Eren's brows knitted together as he pushed his dusty head in front of Jean to get a better look. "Levi…? Levi, Levi, Levi…" Jean's fingers fumbled each time he turned a page, easily ignoring Eren as he repeated their commanding officer's name over and over again.

"I thought she hated Levi!" Jean cried as he sank to his knees, dropping the journal in the process. "First Eren, now Levi. I can't compete with Levi. Aside from the height, he's perfect!"

Jean had a point about Mikasa loathing Levi. It seemed to be a feeling left unchanged since they all joined the Scouting Legion nearly three years ago. Then again, none of them had the chance to see them interact lately. They were always off training and when they returned they often avoided each other. Maybe they came to some sort of agreement? Mutual respect? Perhaps her opinion of him changed since he assigned her as his apprentice? Armin detested even wondering what the current status of their relationship was. It was absolutely none of his business.

Eren shot both boys a toothy grin. "How awesome is this! Humanity's strongest _together_. Can you imagine what their children would be like?" Shutting the journal, he stuck it back underneath the mattress. Standing up straight, Eren triumphantly placed his hands on his hips, his cheerful demeanor never diminishing.

"This is it, guys. I'm going to set them up for her birthday. I just need to figure out how…—Armin!" The boy in question merely blinked in response, still sitting on the solid stone floor. "You'll help me, right? You're great at strategizing."

"I-I guess I could…" the blond started hesitantly.

"Hey," Jean began, crossing his arms grumpily. "I want in too. I'm not that happy about it, and I need to see proof that she does, in fact, like him before we get down to business."

—

"Do you see them?" Eren questioned Jean for about the millionth time that day. His grubby hands reached for the telescope and Jean quickly swat them away.

"Would you stop? And don't touch me."

The three boys were currently hiding behind a bush near the stables donning their warmest clothing, with Jean scoping out the area, Eren complaining about the cold, and Armin continuing his futile attempts to persuade the two that this wasn't a good idea. They were keeping an eye out for Levi and Mikasa—who should be returning from their morning training session any minute now—to ensure that Mikasa had feelings for their superior and that the diary they found wasn't a decoy.

Armin trembled when a few drops of rainwater from the trees fell on top of his head. He blew into his hands in an effort to warm them up, all to no avail. "Couldn't we do this inside? I'm getting soaked." Armin fussed, rubbing his arms as his breath fogged out in front of him.

"There isn't a good view from the inside. And we probably wouldn't have been able to hear them anyway." Eren murmured tiredly, stretching his limbs until they popped before curling back into a ball again.

"What are you guys doing?" A stranger's voice suddenly called out. All three boys froze at the sudden confrontation, but upon realizing that it was Hanji they visibly relaxed. Eren shushed her and tugged her behind the bush.

"We're spying on Levi and Mikasa." Eren started excitedly. Before he could utter another word, Jean hushed him. "They're coming!"

The pair appeared to be holding civil conversation as they escorted their horses to the stables. It was nothing completely out of the ordinary, except for the fact that Levi's cloak was draped over Mikasa's shoulders. They could only guess that it was his; the upper half of his body was only adorned with a simple white button up with the sleeves rolled up and his cravat surprisingly loosened. There was also a torn up green cloak thrown half-hazardly on the back of Mikasa's horse.

Hanji chuckled knowingly. "Oh she's got it _bad_."

Jean scoffed and clenched his jaw. He lowered his voice as much as possible, but his tone remained icy. "What are you going on about? They're just _talking_."

"Her face may appear apathetic, but her eyes are singing a different tune. Trust me, Kirschtein. My job involves many forms of specimen observation. You can see it in her eyes… and in the way she's holding onto his cloak like it's a goddamn lifeline."

The four stared at the pair with intrigue. They could barely hear anything spoken, only watching intently as Mikasa began to shrug off the forest green garment to hand it back to its owner. Levi held his hands up to stop her, scarcely catching something along the lines of, "After you wash it." _So it is his_, Armin thought bemusedly.

And then the moment came where Hanji's statement finally held truth.

As soon as Levi turned to leave, they witnessed the smallest of smiles grace her lips, her cheeks coloring to a light shade of pink before she followed the Captain inside.

"Dammit!" Jean cursed and pounded his fist into the muddy ground, the damp dirt caking on his skin, the murky water seeping into his jacket sleeve before he retracted his hand back onto his lap.

The sandy haired man took a deep breath, fighting the pang of jealousy coursing through him, and eyed his three comrades with an unpleasant grimace.

"Fine…" He sighed. "Let's do this."

—

It's the evening of Mikasa's birthday and the woman herself finds herself retiring to her quarters earlier than usual. Having never been a fan of parties nor enjoying being at the center of attention, she bids her comrades goodnight before retreating to her bedroom, ignoring their protests as she passed them by.

Tucked underneath one arm was a brand new leather-bound journal Armin gave her, and in her hands, she interchangeably inspected and played around with the switchblade Sasha and Connie gifted her. A rare smile lifts onto her lips, but as soon as it appears it vanishes when she recalls three familiar faces absent from her party.

Eren, Jean and, dare she say, Levi.

A minuscule frown replaces her smile.

They could've at least wished her a happy birthday. Was that so hard to ask?

Mikasa enters her bedroom and clicks the lock into place. Before she can get settled, a series of frantic knocks sound at the entrance to the room. She reluctantly stands to open the door with a resigned sigh, not in the mood for company at all.

"What is—!" A person was thrust through the open door before she could finish her question, causing them to barrel into the birthday girl herself before landing both of them in an awkward heap on the stone floor.

That person, she realized with a painful swallow, was none other than Levi.

"Happy birthday, Mikasa!" She recognized the voices belonging to Eren and Jean come from outside the door, the sound of the pair scurrying away following soon after.

It was then that she realized what the two goons have been up to the day they insisted she stayed out longer with the Captain. The oriental woman balled her hands into fists, determined to carry out her revenge as soon as she laid her eyes on their two stupid faces.

All thoughts on retribution flew out the window as the Captain gradually stood up to dust himself off.

"Did you put them up to this?" His tone was sharp, steel blue eyes burning with indignation.

Her cheeks heated and she suddenly began to feel feverish. "I-I… They… No sir…"

Of course she had to transform into sheepish, incoherent mess right now. And in front of him, no less. It was just _perfect_ really.

Apparently her inability to form a straight sentence worried him, because he lifted a hand and touched it to her forehead. "Are you feeling okay? You're really warm." His comment only further embarrassed her, blush coloring into a deeper red.

"I'm fine," she replied hoarsely.

Levi huffed, seemingly annoyed when he folded his arms across his chest. A calculated grin appeared instead of his customary frown and Mikasa knew that he was aware of what exactly it was that was making her all hot and bothered. "You're a terrible liar, Mikasa."

"I am _not_, you jerk! I'll get back at you and those two id—wait, did you just…?"

When she realized her first name fell off his lips instead of her last, her heart nearly burst out of her chest. The flustered woman was too stunned to speak, studying him in silence as her hand was dragged up to his lips, a chaste kiss pressed to her soft skin.

"Meet me in my office tomorrow evening around six for your real birthday present. I promise it'll be worth your while."

And then he left her, the bewildered mess that she was, attempting to make sense of what just occurred between them… and of what he promised the following day.

A shy grin finally crept onto her lips.

She'll have to thank Eren and Jean later.

* * *

_A/N: I just really wanted to write Eren, Jean, and Armin shenanigans._


	3. Soburin

_Title: Soburin_

_Rating: T (Borderline M)_

_Summary: What a terribly unpoetic way to die. She desperately wanted to laugh at the disappointment of it all._

_A/N: Written for Day Three (Force Majeure) of the second Rivamika week on tumblr._

* * *

"If we don't get out of here soon those bastards will kill us."

Sasha's words were hushed, breathless even with the adrenaline rushing through their veins. Mikasa turned towards her friend, stormy gray steadily meeting fear-filled amber. What were they supposed to do? They were stuck hiding underneath the floorboards of a tavern that had no name. Military Police were scattered everywhere above them, inspecting every possible area where someone could conceal themselves. The owner told the two women that there was a secret entrance for them to escape if the situation arose, but Mikasa was worried that they'd be caught as soon as they stuck a hand out into the chilly air. Their only other option was to fight the soldiers head on.

Tightening the shawl wrapped around her silver hair, the oriental woman finally came to a decision.

They were just going to have to risk it and leave.

"You're right. We have to go."

Sasha immediately followed after Mikasa, both crawling to the escape route and hastily pulling the loosened stones out of the way. They silently slipped through the space, hauling their rucksacks over their shoulders before resetting the rocks and disappearing into the night.

Making camp deep in the forest nearly a couple of hours later, Mikasa set about creating a fire to warm up their desensitized limbs.

Sasha tugged her newly dyed golden locks out of the hair tie, wincing slightly as she combed her fingers through the tangles. When Mikasa was finally satisfied with the size of the fire, both settled on their bedrolls.

"Do you think any of them are alive?" Sasha inquired once her friend tugged the familiar crimson scarf out of her bag. Just the sight of the tattered cloth brought back memories of their rowdy teammates. The image nearly brought a smile to her face. "I mean, we haven't heard from any of them since the incident. And that was over a year ago."

Mikasa's gunmetal eyes flashed to the blonde woman as she relieved her silver hair of its firmly held braid. "If they weren't alive those scumbags wouldn't still be looking. And they wouldn't send twenty soldiers in a building to hunt down two women."

And it just so happened that they stumbled upon a crisp wanted poster of the unhinged, titan-loving scientist they grew so fond of. The monochrome photograph of the squad leader brought hope that Levi might have survived the two-on-one battle she abandoned both of them to, but the feeling was thwarted when she realized there wasn't a poster of his own accompanying Hanji's own.

Hanji's exuberant smile in the picture haunted Mikasa for weeks following their discovery. Not merely because it reminded her of the night she left her comrades, but because it could have been an indication that most of the others might have not survived. If only she had stayed behind... then perhaps she could've somehow altered the outcome and her and Sasha wouldn't have to be alone and out on the run.

At least then they would have seen their end with their comrades, just like they were meant to be.

Mikasa suddenly cleared her throat, willing the miserable feeling away. "I'll take the first watch. Go get some rest."

—

_"Say it."_

_His demand was whispered against her shoulder, the tips of his fingers tracing along her bare spine. She could feel the smug smirk against her skin every time she trembled._

_Rolling her eyes, she finally turned to face her lover, the full effect of his affectionate stare-accompanied by the soft glow of the sunset behind him-nearly stopping her heart. It was a look he reserved only for her. And though his rare smile constantly set her insides aflutter, she thought she could never get used to the way his slate blue eyes crinkled a bit every time he shot her that secretive look._

_"I love you."_

_And she meant it, even if he did force the three little words out of her. After a few months of sharing Levi's bed she learned that he wasn't a patient man. It was to be expected after serving in his squad for three years._

_"Do you mean it?"_

_The gentle brush of his thumb against the outline of her lower lip heated her cheeks. Ducking her chin ever so slightly, Mikasa pressed her lips against the coarse pad of the digit._

_"Of course, idiot."_

_He hummed as if he was satisfied with her answer, complacent smirk still in place, and began to lean forward. Her breath caught in her throat as his face inched closer, smoky eyes involuntarily drifting shut as she prepared for his intoxicating kiss. But the tender press never came. Instead he mouthed the shell of her ear, the touch immediately heating her insides and reigniting the fires of her arousal._

_Damn him for figuring out her weak spot so long ago._

_"Say it," she breathed, thin fingers threading into his midnight locks._

_Her words halted him from moving any further down her neck. Levi lift his head to stare at the woman below him questioningly._

_"What?"_

_"Say it," she repeated, free hand caressing his naked chest._

_"I love you."_

_"Do you mean it?" she mocked, unable to fight back the playful smile creeping onto her features. Levi exhaled a laugh through his nose, a crooked grin tugging at his lips even though she was poking fun at him._

_"You know I do."_

_Before Mikasa could stop herself, she reached up to his face and traced his smile with her fingertips, memorizing the exact place his lips quirked up and the modest dimple that showed up whenever he allowed himself to display his true emotions around her._

_He was so beautiful, and she so lucky to have captured the attention of the normally stoic Captain. Even now at eighteen years old she wasn't quite sure what she did that made him notice her, or even when their relationship began to change for that matter._

_Levi began to dip his head to grant her a proper kiss when an ear-piercing scream and the sound of glass shattering echoed down the hallway, interrupting the pair and hurling them back into reality._

_Both ran to the Commander's quarters where they were sure they heard shriek, clothing sloppily thrown on in their attempt to quickly come to his aid, only to come to an abrupt stop at the sight before them._

_In Erwin's office stood Hanji and the Commander himself. But behind their blond leader was another man they've never laid their eyes on before, holding a dagger up against the taller man's throat. He had a gruesome face. Scars marred his skin and his nose was crooked from having been broken one too many times. But what was most frightening about him were his pale eyes, nearly white in contrast with his jet black hair._

_He suddenly flashed the three soldiers a menacing grin, rasping, "For my brother," before he tore through Erwin's flesh and shoved his limp body onto the office floor._

_Hanji was wailing and the pair that stood behind her could only stare at their slain Commander in shock. It was too hard to believe that someone as powerful as Erwin Smith could be defeated so easily, even when he was lying motionless in a pool of his own blood._

_The man pointed his dagger at the three, the scarlet liquid dripping from the of the blade. "You're next, four eyes. And you too, shorty."_

_Levi scowled and encircled Mikasa's wrist with his hand, guiding the woman further behind him. "Get out of here. Tell everyone to leave."_

_Her heart shattered at the simplicity of his demand. How could he just give up on her-on them-so effortlessly? Tears sprung in her eyes, brow twitching slightly as she willed the strength to argue with him on the matter._

_"What? Why? Let me fight with y-"_

_"This isn't up for discussion, Mikasa," he interrupted, voice sharp and demanding. "That man is Zenno. He's the one who murdered the king. Now... do as I said and get the hell out of here."_

_Releasing a shaking breath, she balled her hands into fists, muttering, __"Don't you dare die," before she ran off._

_It was the last time she ever laid eyes him._

—

When Mikasa visualized her death two years ago, she expected to be old and gray and barely able to stand when she woke up in the morning. She expected to be in the arms of her lover and for her life to flash before her eyes, briefly reliving every precious memory she held so close to her heart.

But the death she received was nothing like she imagined.

Instead she was lying face up on the damp earth, a weak hand clutching her arm as the crimson liquid trickled down and in-between her fingers. She couldn't even think, not with the poison coursing through her veins and the unbearable pain that came along with it. Her vision was burning, lungs choking for breath as she stared up into the eyes of her killer through the haze the toxin forced upon her.

The man donning the military police uniform flashed her a malevolent grin, yellow and crooked in the flickering torchlight.

"Looks like we finally got the bitch. It's a shame I couldn't have more fun with her." The criminal laughed impishly along with his friends before turning towards Sasha. "I guess I could do that with you, blondie."

The sadistic man fell out of her line of sight and Sasha's screams suddenly pierced the air. But Mikasa couldn't defend her companion as she pleaded her name, for her muscles remained rigid every time she attempted to move. And her words were stuck in her throat, preventing her from assuring Sasha that she would take care of the bastards for her.

It all seemed pointless now. Years of running from Zenno and his henchmen and when finally put in the face of a fight she could barely defend herself. How could she proudly be labeled one of humanity's strongest when she was taken down so easily by a tainted blade?

She supposed it was a stroke of luck on his part, but Mikasa refused to allow that theory to hold truth.

Everything she ever did up until this point was her own damn fault. She failed Sasha, she failed Levi, she failed her comrades, but most importantly she failed herself. Now all that was left was an empty void pressing against her chest, the heaviness emphasized by the numbness finally progressing its way to the rest of her body.

What a terribly unpoetic way to die.

She desperately wanted to laugh at the disappointment of it all.

Her eyes began to drift close, a desperate scream of her name and a flash of black and silver the last thing her unfocused vision could recall seeing before she gave in to the darkness. Her last thoughts were of her patient lover, a warm kiss touched to her unmoving blue lips before she lost all sense of the world.

* * *

_A/N: I wrote too many happy fanfics for this week so I remedied that, hehe. Day Four will be coming soon! :)_


	4. The Emperor's Daughter

_Title: The Emperor's Daughter_

_Rating: M_

_Summary: Who was more deserving of the Princess than a war hero like him?_

_A/N: Written for Day Four (Seven Deadly Sins) of the second Rivamika week on tumblr._

* * *

Levi, the most renowned samurai in the entire empire, wasn't sure if he should thank or damn whatever god allowed him to be on window replacement duty that day. Oh but he didn't mind the job one bit. In fact, Levi actually enjoyed replacing the washi on the wood paneling. He found it strangely therapeutic. But that morning…

That morning shot everything to hell.

He slid the door open, fully prepared to begin removing a few shōji panels when something—or rather _someone_—from within caught his eye.

It was the Emperor's daughter, Mikasa, in the middle of disrobing. That is, until she heard her father's most entrusted warrior enter. She gasped at the sound of the door sliding open, quickly drawing her silky cherry blossom robe closed before he could see anything. Her milky shoulders were still exposed to him and the soft glow of the sunlight made them look beautifully porcelain. Inky locks were no longer pinned up in an intricate hairstyle, instead they hung loosely to the middle of her back, a stunning contrast against her ivory skin.

"Gomenasai, Princess. Your father told me that no one would be occupying this specific room for the day. I'll wait outside until you're finished."

Levi began to bow so he could take his leave when the princess did something completely unexpected. The smoky orbs that were previously filled with embarrassment suddenly softened into a sultry gaze, corners of her ruby lips quirked up in a smug smile. Then, after a beat, the satiny fabric flowed down her curves to pool soundlessly at her feet.

The renowned samurai couldn't speak, couldn't _breathe_, for the sight her creamy skin in it's complete glory had him wanting—_needing_—to taste every inch of her pale, supple flesh.

"P-Princess…?" He questioned uncertainly, faltering over his words for perhaps the first time in his life. He'd suffered through bloodshed and combat, had been ambushed and tortured, and this had to be the situation that had taken him by surprise.

"Don't mind me, Levi."

The lack of the honorific made his palms sweaty. What the hell was she trying to accomplish? If her father found out that he laid his eyes on his daughter's bare form, he would have his head on a pike. But he couldn't help but ogle. Her breasts were perfection and he wanted nothing but to sink his teeth into them and relish in her sweet flavor.

"Um…" He started uneasily, watching her lie down on her side on one of the mats still without a shred of clothing. "I think I should g—"

_Yes, just ignore her Levi. Pretend none of this happened and everything will go back to normal. Return to the Emperor like you haven't seen his daughter's delicious curves and you'll still have your head in-between your shoulder by tomorrow._

"I'm ordering you to stay," she demanded, crooking a finger at him to beckon him closer. He had no choice but to follow her request, reluctantly kneeling beside her form.

"Were you going to leave me?" Her inquiry was innocent, full crimson lips puckered slightly in an irresistible pout. Levi had to swallow the lump in his throat. Yet he still didn't trust himself to speak, so he simply shook his head.

A thin onyx eyebrow rose as if she didn't believe him, letting his fib slide with an amused hum. Her slim fingers steadily smoothed down the valley between her breast then her flat stomach, in a direction that had only one destination. Levi thought he had her all figured out—this elegantly farouche woman—when in actuality she was a temptress, reducing men into quivering piles of goo with a simple flash of her silvery eyes.

Where had she learned to seduce men? Had she done this with other soldiers before? Last he remembered, her father told him to keep a wary eye on his comrades, for she was supposed to remain a virgin until her wedding night. But that was nearly a year ago and they broke off the engagement not long after. Still, there was no way she could've been with a man. He was constantly by her side, at the orders of the Emperor, to protect and serve to her every whim.

She was nineteen now, still without discovering the intimate touch of a man, and it appeared she wanted him to be the first to fulfill her needs.

"Forgive me, Mikasa-sama, but it's not my place to take your innocence. Your father will murder me if he finds out about this."

"Then we'll just have to keep this between ourselves," she replied huskily, fingertips finally making their way to the flower between her legs. When she retracted her lithe fingers away from her folds, the evidence of her arousal were slicked over her digits. She was already wet and ready for him and he hadn't so much as touched her! How easily her body responded to her touch further stimulated the lust burning within him.

He was caught in a trance, unable to avert his eyes as she continued to knead at her dripping sex, breath hitching slightly every time she barely brushed against her clit.

Then finally—_finally_—she leisurely slipped a finger into her wet heat as if she was testing the waters, a pleasured mewl timidly fell out of her sweet mouth.

That was when he lost it. Though if he was being honest with himself, he was beyond hope as soon as he opened the doors to the washitsu.

Fuck the Koutei.

He was having his daughter whether he approved of it or not.

Levi snatched her wrist, preventing her fingers from pumping into her any further. Her smoky eyes had taken a darker hue, revealing just how much her desire had clouded her inhibitions.

Fascinated half-lidded orbs studied him as he bent closer to her, tentatively sucking her honey off of her drenched fingers all while keeping his steady gaze locked on hers. Her saccharine sweetness was just as he imagined… and he couldn't wait to savor the rest of her.

After all, who was more deserving of the Princess than a war hero like him?

* * *

_A/N: Day Five will be coming soon!_


	5. Kikoku

_Title: Kikoku_

_Rating: M_

_Summary: A continuation of _The Emperor's Daughter.

_A/N: Written for Day Five (Smut Day) of the second Rivamika week on tumblr._

* * *

"How long are you going to ignore me, Levi?"

Mikasa's question snapped the samurai out of his stupor. Levi's grip on his katana tightened, sparing a quick glance at the Princess where he stood guard at the entrance of her washitsu. She was in the midst of brushing her sleek ebony hair, curiously watching Levi over her shoulder with the same smirk she flashed him a couple days ago before she seduced him.

He sincerely hoped she wasn't planning a repeat of their affair. It wasn't like he _didn't_ want it to happen-they made love three times, for Kami's sake!-he just valued his life more than quick fuck (though he'd smugly like to admit that anything related to sex with him would be anything _but_ quick).

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mikasa-sama."

"Oh please. You guard me all day until I go to sleep, only speaking to me when I request something, but you haven't looked me in the eye since... well, you know." A rosy hue bloomed across her cheeks.

At least she had the decency to blush about it, he thought.

"It can't happen again, my lady," he managed to reply in a steady voice.

Mikasa suddenly stood up, hands on her hips as she made her way to him, and Levi almost choked on his spit when he realized she was wearing the same sakura embellished silk robe she wore the other day.

A question is on the tip of her tongue, but he's so afraid of what she might say that he cuts in before she has the chance to ask.

"Forgive me, Mikasa-sama, but I have to go."

And then he's gone in a blink of an eye.

Commitment to another person, he supposes, is the real reason he was running like a coward. Bloodshed and torture was nothing compared to this.

The same reason compels him to seek out the Koutei minutes later, demanding that the old man send him off on an extended mission. The request baffles the Emperor but he complies anyway, finding no reason to decline his most trusted warrior.

When he leaves the following morning, he doesn't notice the Princess on the second floor of the temple, sadly watching him ride off with the rest of his division.

_—_

_"You were a criminal?" She whispers against the shell of his ear._

_Her fingertips traced the intricate design of the tattoo that flowed from his shoulder to his arm and back. His past was something he often evaded when brought up, but he found that he didn't mind sharing a small bit of his story with her. He'd blame the hot weather as the reason he was acting irrationally the entire day anyway._

_Mikasa continued to inspect the ink with fascination as he spoke._

_"With the Yakuza, yes. But that was long ago, when I didn't have a choice." He paused from his work, turning his head slightly to peek at the woman behind him. "I'm more than satisfied with where I am now."_

_And it was the complete truth. He wouldn't have been where he was today if it weren't for her father. He was forever grateful that the old man gave him a chance when others demanded he be killed for his crimes._

_Her pale arms suddenly curled around his torso as she drew near him, her lips briefly meeting his before she laid her head against the back of his shoulder._

_"I'm glad you're here too."_

_Levi gently grasped her left hand with his free one, kissing the back of her fingers as he finished replacing the washi on the last panel. Mikasa's thin digits began to make their descent to his half erect cock. You'd think that going at it three times would have worn her out, but she was clearly full of surprises that day._

_"You know, I thought you hated me." He sighed contently, slumping back against her when she took him into her hand._

_Mikasa hummed a laugh against his ear, watching him breathe raggedly as she began to stroke him slowly. "I did. At least, I thought I did. But that was because you never let me have any fun."_

_"And are you having fun now?"_

_"I am. But I think I know how I can have more fun." Her thumb ran over the head of his length, spreading around the precum that seeped out of the slit. While Levi would have loved nothing more than to sink himself back into her slick canal for the fourth time that day, he knew he couldn't go through with it. Not because he felt guilt over the whole situation, but because he was drained from all the extra exertion she put him through._

_That didn't necessarily mean he wouldn't give her pleasure._

_"Why don't we try something else?"_

_The samurai pins her down to the wooden floor of the veranda, already kissing his way down to the direction of the most private part of her._

_"O-Out here? Someone might see."_

_Levi chuckled, spreading her thighs apart to see her essence dripping deliciously from her core. "You didn't seem to mind a few seconds ago."_

_Without waiting for a response, he hooked her legs over his shoulders and dipped his tongue into her damp folds, reveling in the way she quivered at the single touch. Her body was so responsive and he'd be damned if he didn't take advantage of it every chance he got. _

_She tasted like the hint of sweetness he cleaned off her fingers hours ago, along with something musky. He belatedly realized that the unknown flavor must of been from the remnants of his own fluids, and though it might have bothered some other men, he found that it turned him on even more. The evidence of their coupling littered their bodies-bite marks, scratches, bruises even-but the absolute proof of the result of their desire lay in-between her milky legs._

_Her smoky orbs were clouded with lust, the heady scent of her arousal intoxicating him even further. How was she able to make him throw away his inhibitions so easily? No other woman had had this influence on him before._

_An impatient sigh from the woman herself made him decide that he needn't concern himself with unnecessary questions at the moment. There were other pressing matters lying wantonly underneath him._

_Mikasa whimpered when he __spread her outer lips with his thumbs, lapping at her delicate flower a few more times before sinking his tongue into her hot center. He kept his gaze locked on hers as he did so, watching with smug amusement as her mouth dropped open in wonder at the new feeling. Her whimper escalated into a loud moan when she felt his flexible muscle slide in as deeply as he could. Her fingers threaded through his midnight locks, attempting to press his head closer as she bucked up to increase the pleasurable friction._

_But Levi was having none of that. She'd get off on his indulgence alone._

_Levi encircled an arm around her waist, holding her hips down as he repeatedly withdrew and plunged his tongue back into her, sucking and swirling against her quivering inner muscles. The woman squirmed beneath his hold, releasing shaky breaths as he took her lust to new heights._

_"M-More. Please, Levi..."_

_Levi slowed his movements, replacing his tongue with his fingers as he rubbed her bundle of nerves with his coarse thumb. A smirk lift onto his lips as a needy groan escaped her._

_"How's that, Mikasa-sama?"_

_"Mm, so good..."_

_The warrior dipped his head back down to her sex, thrusting his fingers into her dripping entrance as he began to suck relentlessly at her clit. A wince flit across his features as she fisted his hair, but he fought through the pain, determined to bring the Princess to a mind-blowing release._

_He curled his fingers, rubbing the tips against the secret sensitive spot within her. It was easy to notice when he brought a woman to orgasm. Mikasa's figure suddenly became rigid, a choked sob emitting from her pink lips as the tension beneath her stomach finally burst. _

_A flurry of colors littered her vision even after her eyes shut tight. Levi watched as she rode down from her high, her body trembling weakly as she took deep, shuddering breaths._

_"Are you okay?"_

_"I'm perfect," she whispered, still unmoving from floor._

_Levi chuckled, laying a gentle kiss onto her sweat soaked forehead. "I'll take your word for it."_

* * *

_A/N: Not satisfied with this, but whatever._


End file.
